


完整

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: *旼咪短篇*PD到現在（2019）*20190809 鍾炫的旼炫生日貼文
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	完整

「完整」

好像過了兩年後，好像才變得完整。

##

習慣在kakao talk還有自己的sns都發送祝福給對方，但是為了不再成為眾矢之的還有不再想拖累對方，說成拖累好像太超過了，但是難道不是嗎？那時的他，遙遠的如天上的星。

連手機都被收走，根本完全無法得知對方的狀況，到底過得好不好，還是其實現在根本很快樂根本不需要我？真的不知道，過度的猜測不該存在，但是內心的不安根本無法擺脫，第一次覺得，距離他十分遙遠。

就當作不認識好了，如果可以的話。

但是那個人卻像是了解他所擔心的一切，也有可能想念已經達到最大值，再不相見，或許這一切終將毀滅一樣，到底是什麼，支撐著我們的，是什麼。

他抓住對方的襯衫狠狠哭著，不知道是寂寞的眼淚還是不滿還是生氣還是委屈，他哭地上氣不接下氣，而對方只是緊緊抱著他不斷地道歉。

「為什麼要對不起？」

他眨著哭紅的雙眼，哽咽的抬起頭看著黑暗中的黃旼炫。

那是個半夜，金鍾炫都還記得那時那首歌才剛發表，他的綜藝跟代言也正在進行，該是很快樂才對，但是想不到悲傷的原因，卻依然還是他。

不是五個人就不完整了，不該這麼想，我該守住現在這四個，但是他依舊是我的成員啊。

不准提到、不要提到、就當作不存在沒發生。

「因為你很痛苦，我都知道」

「你才不會知道……！！」

「對不起，鍾炫吶……」

「我好想你」

「我知道，我也是、所以對不起……」

在黃旼炫面前才有情緒一樣，平常就是一個認真嚴格的隊長，愛撒嬌的忙內，無條件愛著成員的隊長。

但是他沒有辦法無條件愛著黃旼炫了，現在，好像不是他的成員了。

##

他受過誘惑，也受過刺激，但是不知道為什麼，那個人總是會在他的崩潰邊緣再次出現。

「不要看著別人，只看著我」

「那你也不要那樣」

「我不想跟你吵架」

「既然如此不要回來這裡」

他把原本正抱著他親吻的黃旼炫狠狠推開，但是那個人抓緊著他的肩膀，從對方的瞳仁看到了欲哭的自己。

「為什麼要把我變成這個樣子……」

「對不起，鍾炫啊，我要怎麼做才可以讓你不悲傷」

「你做不到的」

「為什麼呢？讓我試試看」

「……快點回來我身邊」

##

那是個私人聚會，他對於黃旼炫的人氣十分了解，不可能沒有人認出來，男友帶著妝髮還有等等上台要穿的舞台裝登場。

依然非常帥氣，還是會心動，還是會……

「我們沒有分開這麼長過」

「是嗎？」

「鍾炫吶」

他忽然間懂了，或許一直壓著自己的從來不是自己對他的想念，而是那個人壓抑的情緒。

偶爾在公開場合，黃旼炫會不顧一切的走向他們，但是私底下見面，卻是有幾分保留。

是為了他啊。

還有一年。

##

越來越消瘦了，又開始聯絡不上了。

或許一直再搭飛機吧，還有時差。

一天睡不到兩個小時。

但是他說不出口，他無法對他說，不回來也沒關係，在宿舍好好睡就可以，不用到這裡。

他摸著黃旼炫消瘦的臉，手抖著。

「我知道我在你心中很特別的，這就是我每一次回來這裡的意義」

「我覺得我根本沒有辦法為你做什麼……」

「我得到很多，也失去很多，我什麼都可以失去——」

「旼炫，不要說這種話…！」

「但是我不想再失去你，那天晚上過後，我已經失去你一次了……不要把我推開，鍾炫啊」

「我從來都不想把你推開，但是我卻也不敢抓住你」

「是我不能成為你的力量……對不起，鍾炫啊……」

##

一點一點的補起來，那不完整的部分。

再次以五個人出發。

##

那種若即若離，乎遠乎近，抓不住的感覺，慢慢地消失了，透過五個人再次創造回憶的同時。

原來這種感覺才是完整嗎？

很踏實，很飽滿，很真實。

##

因為可以一起慶祝生日，所以很幸福。

明明兩人坐在同一部車上，甚至還坐在隔壁而已，但是金鍾炫還是發送了，這個對他來說遲來的祝福。

慢了整整一年，所以晚了。

##

之所以感到完整，是因為我們現在在一起，不會分開了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 20190809 看到鍾炫發文的一個抒發


End file.
